Masquerade ball
by X-J0UR0-X
Summary: She gently walked past the boys whispering in the hallway, not bothering to even glance at them. 'why did I agree to do this? It's so stupid. Just for a stupid dance.' she thought to herself, 'well, at least it will help decrease my debt.' TXH - R


She gently walked past the boys whispering in the hallway, not bothering to even glance at them. '_Why did I agree to do this? Whatever it is, it's so stupid._' The brown eyed girl thought to herself, '_Well, at least it will help decrease my debt._' she sighed after making slave type remarks in her head. "E-excuse me, I'm Takahara Shiina from class 2-C, would like to go out with me?" the small shy boy asked smiling nervously, "I'm sorry, I'm not looking right now." She nicely rejected him. "But, if you come to the host club today, you can come and see me" She smiled as she gave him the host club card and walked away, semi-high heels clicking on the ground and she continued her gentle sway past the boys in the hallway.

"Where is she?" The black haired, glasses wearing, debtor asked. **SLAM!** The double doors slammed open loudly making the whole room resound with the sound. "I'm sorry that I'm late." She breathed heavily in and out, "My dress was dirty so I grabbed my own skirt and the blouse from my birthday party that Kaoru had given me." Haruhi collapsed where she was standing onto the floor from exhaust. "I was also interrupted by some boys so I had to make up for the time that was wasted trying not to be rude to them. I ran from the cafeteria at the entrance all the way to hear, not to mention all the short cuts I had to take." she told them trying to stand back up. "Takahas-." Hunni started to speak, "Ah." Mori responded before Hunni could finish. He walked towards Haruhi and picked her up then set her on the couch. "You should rest a while. You have a little bit of time. Kaoru and Hikaru have yet to bring Tamaki here, so you have some time to rest." Kyouya reassured her. "But then why did you tell me to come half an hour ago?" She asked a little frustrated. "Because I can." He spoke using Rich person reasoning.

A few minutes passed from Haruhi's nap, and she was awake. "Tamaki and the twins are five minutes away, so I'm going to tell you what you're doing now." Kyouya started. She looked at him with her glassy, sleepy eyes, opened her mouth, but before she could responded 'Alright.' he continued, "Tamaki will teach you how to ball room dance, so We can do our club activity; Ball Room Dancing classes, and next week we will follow up with a Masquerade ball. " He told her while pulling her arm resulting in her body being pulled up as well. "So, this is why I have to wear this stupid outfit?" Haruhi asked still tired, rubbing her eyes. "Yes." Kyouya answered bluntly not even disagreeing to the stupid outfit remark. Haruhi simply stared at him. "I'm going back to sleep." She turned around to return to the couch, but, epic fail at that. The twins had just arrived and as soon as Haruhi turned around they grabbed her and linked arms with her, and pulled her towards Tamaki. "Ah-" Tamaki voiced out, as he looked up at Haruhi. She was wearing a layered short skirt with a mixture of light purples, blues, and pinks, with a simple white blouse that had small ruffled short sleeves and a semi-low V-cut worn with white semi-high heels. "Ah-uh..ummm." Tamaki was completely and utterly speechless. "It's horrible, isn't it?" She sighed looking down at her thought of a failed attempt. "Ah-n-no, you look really- um, good." He slightly blushed. "So, uh, let's go to the ball room. Kyouya said we have twenty minutes for you to learn." He said calmly pulling her to the ball room. "TWENTY MINUTES?" She exclaimed loudly, "Just come on." Tamaki said still pulling her arm, making sure his face stay looking forward, trying to hide the blush that had so obviously crept onto his face from the moment he saw Haruhi dressed up.

They soon arrived at the room, and the music was already playing. "Okay. So, put your arms up and give me a nice firm frame." Tamaki instructed Haruhi while placing her arms and hands where they needed to be. At the beginning Haruhi's hold was soft and lanky, but after only fifteen minutes she learned how to hold herself up and keep a nice firm frame.

"Now – One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, one-" He continued looking at Haruhi as she kept looking down at her feet. The music stopped and they stopped. Haruhi immediately looked up at Tamaki, "I DID IT TAMAKI-SENPAI!" She Smiled. Tamaki was entranced by her smile. "Uh. Yeah, you did." He spoke regaining his composure. "Um.. Let's go. He said, leading her to the outside dancing area, where a wooden dance floor was set down. Soon, the people started to flood in, and the area was almost filled with both girls AND boys. "And now," The voice from the big speakers spoke. "The ball room dancing classes BEGIN!"

_**A/N:  
Okay, so, yes, I haven't written ANYTHING for a long time, and yes, this is short, so, if you like it you will be keeping an eye out for the update.  
If you have any reviews of what side pairings you would like to see, and characters you would like to randomly show up, or just a side story of something that would help things make sense (later on.) you can...review it I guess?  
Okay. Well. Anyway. I'm going to go now. **_

_**_X-J0UR0-X**_

_**EDIT: I went into this after seeing it for the first time in probably two and a half years and I revised it. Aye aye aye, it was tremendously horrible. '-.-**_

_**I fixed most of the things, though no doubt it's still messed up.**_


End file.
